Generally, a database management system may generate an intermediate representation code from a native access plan corresponding to a query execution plan when processing a database query. Often, a query execution plan includes operators that inherit properties from other operators. However, some intermediate representation languages (such as that used by a Low-Level Virtual Machine (LLVM)) are not object-oriented and do not support the concept of inherency. Thus, database systems that generate a native access plan using a query execution plan may generate redundant information and duplicate program code, which can require both extra data storage and generating the same program code multiple times. The redundant and information and duplicate code can dramatically degrade the code quality, increase development complexity, and increase the maintenance burden.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.